happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buns of Steal
Buns of Steal is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the third episode of Internet Season 4, and the 81st episode overall. HTF Episode Description Hold on to your buns! Lifty & Shifty try to pull off a daring, daylight heist on Mole’s baked goods truck. Watch this episode… then watch your carbs! Plot familiar sight.]] The episode begins with Lifty and Shifty sitting in their van in an alley, bored out of their minds and very hungry. Moments later, a bun truck passes by which Lifty and Shifty quickly notice. The two brothers then pull off their signatures grins and began laughing maliciously. Inside the bread truck, The Mole is shown to be driving the truck. Lifty and Shifty quickly ride their van to keep up with The Mole. Once they arrive, Lifty opens the van door, and pulls out a blowtorch, which he uses to cut a square hole on the truck, and the cut piece of truck quickly flies away. Elsewhere, on a sidewalk, Giggles comes by, happily skating on her roller-skates. Suddenly, the sliced piece of metal from The Mole's bun truck comes by and slices Giggles' body into two. Lifty then lays out a long plank to connect the two vehicles, and uses a jackhammer to rivet the board down. Suddenly, The Mole's truck hits a rock on the road, making the vehicles jump suddenly. Because of this, Lifty gets jolted/jumped, and he accidentally rivets one of his feet, making him scream in pain. death. The moment all men winced.]] Further up the road, Sniffles rides a bicycle on the middle of the road. Seconds later, the two vehicles come by, and the back of Sniffles' head is bashed and impaled by the wooden plank. The plank is now two small pieces of wood and Lifty's feet lay on top of them. While Lifty's foot that got riveted stays, his other foot is starting to slip out. Shifty quickly notices this, so he grabs the jackhammer, and rivets his brother's other foot to keep him from falling out. Despite being saved, Lifty screams in horror at what his brother did to him. With no one behind one wheel and a blind driver behind the other, the two trucks ride next to a fence, which mutilates Lifty's body as it gets dragged along. With Lifty's body now all chopped up, the two trucks begin to separate, and Lifty's body begins to stretch out until his head remains on a thin wire of veins. Shifty then slowly walks on his dead brother's veins as if he were on a tightrope to reach the bread truck. When Shifty encounters his dead brother's head midway on the vein he is balancing on, he kicks it away without any regret, and proceeds to walk. Up ahead, Cuddles walks by, holding a bun. Suddenly, the two vehicles come by and Lifty's veins snag Cuddles by his neck and pins him to a tree, just as Shifty slams face first into the tree. Because the veins are putting a lot of pressure on Cuddles' neck, he gets decapitated. Shifty then stands up, rubbing his face in pain, which has minor scratches. Shifty then notices Cuddles' bun on the floor, and picks it up, apparently ready to eat it. Suddenly, Lifty's veins snap off from the two vehicles, and it swings back at Shifty. Though it appears nothing happened at first, it is revealed that the veins were so sharp, it cuts Shifty's bun, then his tail, and the top half of his head, which kills him. Meanwhile, The Mole arrives to his destination: the bakery. The Mole opens the door to his truck, and loads in a tray of freshly made buns. However, due to Lifty cutting out a giant hole on the other side of his truck, the tray of buns end up spilling out of the truck when The Mole pushes them in. Moral "A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven." After the credits, an advertisement about the game,Run and Bun, is shown. Deaths #Giggles is cut in half by a sliced piece of metal from a bread truck. #Sniffles is impaled in the back of the head by a wooden board. #Lifty is ultimately split in half when his body gets dragged along a wooden fence. #Cuddles is decapitated by Lifty's veins. #Shifty is cut into pieces by Lifty's veins. Injuries #Lifty accidentally rivets one of his feet and Shifty rivets the other one (Lifty is strangely unaffected by the second one). #Shifty receives multiple scratches on his face when he slams onto a tree. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total Rate: 16.66% Destruction #Lifty cuts a hole into the side of a bakery delivery van. #A piece of metal is lodged into a tree. #A piece of wood attaching the van and truck together breaks in half when it hits Sniffles' head. #One of the lenses on Sniffles' glasses cracks when he dies. #Lifty and Shifty's van most likely crashes as it continues to move even after Shifty dies. Goofs # In the Sneak Peek of the episode, it shows The Mole in his normal clothing, but in the episode he was using a baker's suit over his outfit . # The same goof from Swelter Skelter is repeated in this episode: the word "Starring" is misspelled as "Staring". # The Mole is credited as a featuring character, when he is more of a starring character. # Sniffles and Giggles had more of an appearance role. # When Lifty and Shifty are sitting in their van it looked like they were sitting in the back seat, but if they were sitting front there should have been 2 separate seats. # When Lifty opens the hole in the other truck, the van he is in isn't touching the ground. # When Sniffles is killed his bike slows down instead of speeding up, considering the speed of both vans before hitting Sniffles from behind. # When both trucks bump, Lifty accidentally impales his right foot, but after Sniffles' death, his left foot is impaled, while the other is unharmed. # Shifty and Lifty's van should have stopped driving when Shifty left the steering wheel to save Lifty, as the gas peddle needs to be pressed on for it to go. However Shifty could have put a brick on the gas peddle to keep it going. # Lifty's foot in the loose plank nearly fell out of the truck, but when Shifty impaled it, the foot and the whole plank were inside of the truck. # Lifty's tail and other arm are never seen after he dies. # There should have been a lot more body parts falling after Lifty dies. # Shifty should've lost his hat when he was crossing Lifty's veins or when he hit the tree and fell. # When Shifty struck the tree, he falls, and he has no injury. But when he gets up, he has injuries. # When Shifty was cut by Lifty's vein, the blood in his tail is green (this was probably just fur, which makes raccoons' tails bushy but this would imply that his tail is only fur covered bones which is impossible for obvious reasons). # The plank of wood with Lifty's foot should have prevented the buns The Mole threw in the truck, from falling, but they simply passed through it. #In the same scene, Lifty's severed foot is missing. #Liz Stuart is listed in the voice credits even though Sniffles didn't make any sounds. #Right before Lifty is about to eat his bun, both vans accelerate despite neither Lifty or Shifty being inside to step on the gas. See Also *Run and Bun Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2013 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Focus